Last Breath
by CorpsePartyLover 3850
Summary: Yoshiki and Ayumi are trapped in Heavenly host after 9 friends including them did a charm that will change them Yoshiki and Ayumi make they're way to find their friends they hope they can find them all safe,But things get don't get easy for the two and Yoshiki still can't tell Ayumi that he loves her.Will he tell her or will he die trying to.T rated for cursing and death


**Hey all its CPL3850 here and I'm back with another time though this story has no lemons it has a little twist from my first 's also my second favorite shipping,you guys ready...AYUSHIKI!.I was inspired by a song and decided to write this up to release my emotions and as for the song,and if you want to check it out it'll be in the you all enjoy and peace out :3 (oh yeah forgot to say this but its in Yoshiki's point of view)  
>NOW AMI OUT!<strong>

* * *

><p>"One...Two...she's coming for you..."I heard faintly<p>

'Oh god no...'I thought unable to move

"Three...Four...She wants you..."I heard again but slightly louder

"FIVE...SIX...SHE WANTS YOU DEAD...HEHEHEHEHE"I could hear it getting closer...

"Please don't do this"I begged

"SEVEN,EIGHT I WANT YOU DEAD,YOSHIKI HAHAHAHAHHA"A little girl in a red dress yelled running in with a scissors stabbing me in the gut

I couldn't move or speak as i watch my own blood sputter out of my mouth

"Does it hurt Yoshiki-kun?"She said with a menacing smile twisting the knife ever so slight making the pain more unbearable

"Here i'll make it all go away"She said wickedly as she drove the knife deeper into my stomach

I continued sputtering up blood and my vision turned white,I couldn't feel anything...no pain...no distinction in my sense,I felt myself fading away until i felt myself shaking,followed with a voice

"YOSHIKI"A female voice said

"..."Silence,but the shaking continued

Next thing snapped me out of the surrounding white area and surprised me even more with a human figure over me

SMACK

"OOOWWW"I yelled jumping up from my sleep

"Kishinuma don't scare me like that"A girl said rushing into my should crying

I still was dazed and confused,but i could make out who the person was crying on me

"Shinozaki...?"

"BAKA,don't ever scare me like that ever again,I thought i lost you"

"eh...lost me...what are you talking about?"I said curiously

"I-I Can't..."She said cutting herself off by pushing her face into my shoulder soaking my shirt with tears

"Shinozaki please calm down and tell me what happened"

She blowed her nose on my jacket and stepped back leaving me disgusted and somewhat relieved that she did that

One she finally stop ruining my shirt,And two she just blew her nose on my shirt...

*Sniffle*

"Don't you remember,we both fell asleep and you told me that i could use your should as a cushion"

'Oh yeah...forgot about that'

"And?"This didn't explain much

"well later I woke up and decided to wake you up,but you weren't moving or breathing-"she said before whipping her tears away

"and I was scared that I was gonna lose you so I did everything possible to wake you up"

"Did you shake me and shout my name out?"

"Yes and I-wait you heard that?"She said nervously

"Yeah"I said blushing by her using my first name

I saw her droop her head down and saw a red blush spread across her face

"S-sorry"She said faintly

"Its alright Ayumi,and with the circumstances were in i don't think it matters really"

"Yeah i guess your right..."She said finally putting her head up

"Sorry for slapping you"

"Don't be sorry Ayumi,you woke me up and besides I was having a really bad nigh-Dream"I said trying to not worry her

"What kind of dream Yoshiki?"She said staring into my eyes

"uh N-nothing Ayumi"I said quickly

'Shit'

"Its obviously not nothing...Yoshiki...what happened"She said stepping closer

"Ayumi i'm telling you its nothing,and i would' t want you to worry about me anymore,besides we need to find the others"

"Fine...,but next time something weird happens tell me,okay Yoshiki?  
>"Okay Ayumi"<p>

'Well thats a relief...couldn't imagine what should would do if I told her'

"Hey Yoshiki?"

"Hm?"

I suddenly felt warmth and arms wrap around me  
>"Promise me you'll be more careful,okay?"<p>

I blushed realizing she was nuzzling my neck

"I will Ayumi,I'll try"I said whispering in her ear

We stood there enjoying each others warmth,but eventually broke apart and went back to our real mission

"C'mon Ayumi lets go"

She nodded and followed

We walked around exploring new areas and finding things to help us on our way...but not a single one of ours friends in sight...expect...Mayu...

"Ayumi don't look,we should try not to walk by here"

*hack* *cough*

"Okay"We both had the same feeling as we walked by that hallway

Fear

We checked every place possible for us to explore,but decided to rest from our long search,problem is that Ayumi didn't want to sleep on the floor,and only beds are in the infirmary...

"Ayumi are you sure about this?"

"Yes Yoshiki...just...don't let me see it"

I nodded covered and her eyes with my hand as i led her with my other hand around the corpse and to the infirmary,the stench was repulsive and even though ayumi couldn't see she definitely smelled it

'finally we're here'

I uncovered ayumi's eyes and released her hand missing the warmth between us before finally sitting down on the bed,I took of my shoes and was about to go lay down and go to sleep but was cut off with a hand on my shoulder

"Yoshiki?"

I looked up wondering what she wanted

"What is Ayumi?"

"I'm really cold and they're aren't any blanks on the other bed,do you think I could...sleep with you...?She asked with an extremely flustered face

I was still processing the question in mind

'Ayumi...Me...Same bed...SLEEPING TOGETHER!'  
>I turned beet red from the question but decided to not go against it<p>

"Sure Ayumi"

I layer down and watched her lay down next to me  
>'We're so close together...'<p>

I felt her heat radiating of of her

I was about to daze off and go to sleep as well but I felt a shivering next to me,I glanced over and saw ayumi cold sleeping shaking in place

'I don't know if this is right...but...shes cold so i guess it is right?

I pulled her closer to me and held her close to me  
>'god what did I get myself into'<p>

I couldn't contain a moan as she nuzzled my neck and nibbled on it,she continued grabbing onto my shirt pulling at it and putting her self in a straddling position next to me

Fortunately she eventually stopped and was just nuzzling my neck

Luckly I didn't get a...yeah...you know...

'Thank god'

I closed my eyes and felt my self at ease as i drifted off into a deep sleep

*_NIGHTMARE*_

'Where am I'

The room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything

"Hello Yoshiki"I heard a familiar voice say behind me

I turned around and was faced off with the same girl from before,but this time she was in white instead of red

"Please don't kill me,I don't wa-"

I was cut off with a hand placed on my mouth

"I'm not gonna kill you"She said softly removing her hand from mouth

I felt somewhat eased by her voice and decided to listen to what she had to say

"Then what do you want?"I said stepping back

"I've come here to warn you of something"

"What would that be?"

"That one of you are gon-"She was suddenly cut off by a knife tearing through her torso and let drop to the floor,lifeless

"Oh now,thats not what i wanted to do HEHEHEHE"Now thats a familiar voice

"Y-You"I said stepping back in fear and in disgust at the body of the girl

"Oh Yoshiki you'r fate is determined not matter what...and so is you'r little crush of yours"

My vision went white again and I felt an eerie presence in my surroundings

*_NIGHTMARE END*_

I jumped up from the terrifying nightmare,then something hit me hard like a rock

'Ayumi?'

She was nowhere in sight and even her shoes where gone

'Ayumi...'I stared at her shoes shocked and not knowing what do to do  
>"YYYOOOSSSSHHHHIIIIKKKIIII!"Ayumi screamed<p>

"AYUMI!"I shouted and ran off following the direction of the scream

"HHEELLPP ME YOSHIKI!"She screamed again

I eventually found the door of the source of the scream and kicked it down,I stepped in looking for her but was only faced with a tall man with a different school uniform,with black hair and a bloodied crowbar in his hand

"Oh hello there,you must be Yoshiki,if I'm correct?"He said calm

"BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?"

"Oh nothing...Yet...

"IF YOU TOUCH HER YOUR DEAD,YOU HEAR ME?"

"hehe...hehehehheheh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"He laughed hysterically

"And what are you gonna do it about it blon-"

I cut him off with a punch across his face and watched as he staggered back trying to rehabilitate himself from his lose of his crowbar and balance

"heh"He spat blood out of his mouth

"This is gonna be fun"He pulled out a knife

He lunged at me missing as i dodged and landed a another hard punch on him,this time it connected with his gut

He stepped back and raised the knife up and ran at me

I had no time to react so I caught both of his arms with my hands,the knife inches away from my face

"HEHEH...your such an excitement blondie...too bad we couldn't continue this fight"He said taking his other hand and pushing it on the knife

I took my other hand and put on his two arms trying to stop the knife

"GACK"I winced as i couldn't stop the knife inching closer to my face

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"He laughed again

I couldn't take it much longer and decided to knee himin the gut,he staggered back and lost his pose

I went in for a punch to the face but was left in confusion as dodged out of the way then a sudden a loud noise emitted from the room

*GLISH*

I felt the pain in my back and look down to see the knife now through my abdomen

*GAK*

I fell to the floor trying to crawl away to the door

"Where do you think you are going blondie we're not done yet"

He rested his foot on my back and stopped my movement and slightly overtime put more pressure on my wound and back

"S-Stop...please..."

"heh your no fun...oh well might as well end you now...shame your little girlfr-"

Then I felt the pressure on my back release and saw his body hit the floor feet away from mine

Blood rushed out the back of his head,his eyes were pure black with no color,and his smile faded from his hysteric one from before

I was fading away until i got turned over on back and surprised to the sight before me

"YOSHIKI"She yelled uncertain of what do to

"I'm...sorry... I...coul-"

"BAKA don't be sorry"She said with eyes full of tears

"Just don't die on me,please...i need you..."

I watched as the area around me turned slightly dark and went hazy,I shut my eyes and accepted that I was gonna die

My only regret was that I couldn't tell Ayumi my feelings...doesn't matter anyways she's loves Satoshi...She does't need me

"Yoshiki please don't die on me...PLEASE!"She begged

"I...Loved...you..."She said before she rested her head on my chest crying

"A...yu...mi..."I said slowly unable to speak with all the blood

"YOSHIKI!"

"Don't...talk to me...like I'm dead...yet..."

"I..l...o...v...e...u...too..."

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME,I LOVE YOU AND I WAS STUPID TO LOVE SAT-"

I cut her off with a kiss and I never wanted this to end

She pressed her tongue against my mouth wantingentrance so I let her

Our tongues circled around each other and i grabbed her cheek and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer

We continued to kiss until I stopped her and sucked on her tongue

She moaned and put her hand in my hair loving the moment never wanting it to end...neither of us wanted it to...

But all things do...and we kissed passionately until I had my final breath...with the person I love...

'Ayumi...I love you...Never forget that...I want you to be...happy...find someone else...that can do that...better than me...'

I felt myself at ease and felt the area around me turn white

'I will always love you and I always have Ayumi'

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>**Hey all this is my second fanficton and I'm sorry that i ****haven't done one for a while,but heres one.I don't like ones with main characters death especially yoshiki's.I like Yoshiki more than Satoshi but Satomi is my favorite shipping yeah almost forgot heres the name of the song(just type this name on youtube the link doesn't work) [Corpse Party Ayumi x Yoshiki] Pretty girl [AMV] hope you enjoyed and give this guy some credit(SouperMerper) Peace out and this is CPL3850 out :3**


End file.
